<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Town Will Only Grow Worse by Veronicasawyerr (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711031">This Town Will Only Grow Worse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Veronicasawyerr'>Veronicasawyerr (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50s Greasers, :), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But it's a good fic!, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good girl Veronica, I hope, I'm bad at tags, Rebel Jd, Set in the 50s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Veronicasawyerr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Veronica Sawyer's junior year of high school, and things could not be better. She is popular, has friends, and is at the top of her class. However, life seems to change on her first day of senior year, when a boy in her literature class catches her attention. As an annual Masquerade Ball of Sherwood nears, Veronica must make choice- should she follow her head or her heart?</p><p> </p><p>Set in the 50s, this fanfic contains period-typical homophobia and sexism.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Chandler &amp; Heather Duke, Heather Chandler &amp; Heather Duke &amp; Heather McNamara, Heather Chandler &amp; Heather Duke &amp; Heather McNamara &amp; Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler &amp; Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean &amp; Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Veronica Sawyer/Kurt Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Which Veronica Meets Jd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, so this is more or less the one-shot I posted on my one-shot series. </p><p>This is set in the 1950s, and the number Jd was referring to is his home phone (p.s., it's not a real number!).</p><p>This won't be a super long fic, just a fun little thing to write. I hope you enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica Sawyer <em>hated </em>Jason Dean with a passion. So did the rest of the Heathers, in fact. He was new to school at the beginning of Junior year, the same year Veronica got a one-way ticket to the top of Westerberg's food pyramid. He walked the halls as if he owned them, and talked to the Heathers like they were common filth. That never upset Veronica, it was actually quite refreshing to see someone care so little about the highschool power structure, what annoyed her was the rest of him. He was in her AP lang class Junior year, and boy was he difficult. Veronica was used to being the only semi-intelligent person in that class, and she was always a head above everyone in grades and over-all knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>Until Mr. Jason Dean arrived. Sure, his grades were garbage, but that was because he simply didn't <em>try. </em>In class discussions, he was far too close for comfort in matching her wit, and Veronica didn't like it at all. Betty was usually the only other Shakespearian quoter at the school, so for Jd to be quoting Bauldaire on his first day? It was bold. The teacher seemed to appreciate it until he tried to smoke in class. Veronica had one look at his smug face when he answered a question that <em>she </em>had her hand up for (he didn't even raise his hand!) and she hated him.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't help that whenever he played jokes on the Heathers, she was always roped in somehow. He put a spider in the hair of Heather Duke, a known arachnophobic, right next to Veronica. The other girl flailed around ridiculously, and she ended up smacking Veronica in the face, leaving a purple bruise that lasted weeks. He flicked cigarette ash in her drink when she wasn't looking, he replaced Heather McNamara's chapstick with a glue stick, and he wreaked havoc across the school. Heather Chandler was constantly the target of his stupid pranks, yet they never seemed to work on her. Gum on the chair? She always noticed. Orange juice and milk instead of her water at lunch? She poured it out. The girl was invincible, and Veronica could tell Jd hated it. But that was beside the point.</p><p> </p><p>The point is Veronica <em>hates </em>Jd, but he doesn't seem to hate her. When she glares at him in the hallway, he simply mischievously grins at her. She attempts one of the famous 'Heather looks' (that usually make the recipient pee their pants in fear), and he laughs. The boy was immune to her 'power', which wasn't too strong, to begin with. Nonetheless, she hated him.</p><p> </p><p>And now, he was her partner in class. It was the first day of senior year, and she was dressed to a T, as usual. She wore a white button-down blouse, covered with a sky blue sweater. Her skirt reached mid-calf and was polka-dotted with a white base and grey dots. Her hair had grown out from last year, and was now falling in dark curls slightly passed her shoulders, held up in a bandana similarly patterned to her skirt. Her blue acrylic nails matched her outfit perfectly, and not one was out of place. Veronica wore heels that added a whole five inches to her high, so she could be exactly one inch shorter than Heather Chandler. Heather McNamara was already one inch shorter than their leader, so she wore yellow ballet flats, and Heather duke wore two-inch heels to become the same height as Veronica and Heather Mac. Heather Chandler insisted that the height be perfect, so they could look perfectly in sync, yet have an obvious leader. She was the picture-perfect image of a popular, goody-two-shoes high school girl.</p><p> </p><p>Jd was the opposite. He wore a dark trench coat that reached his ankles and a plain grey tee. His hair was dark and messy, sticking up in strange places. She could visibly see the lighter poking out of his pocket, and he didn't seem to mind. He wasn't exactly the stereotypical bad boy, as he had a trench coat instead of a leather jacket, but the other elements were all there. The motorcycle, the 'I don't give a fuck' attitude, the messy hair, the smoking, the hair gel. As Ms. Flemming, their extremely incompetent teacher paired them together, he gave her one of his dreaded smirks.</p><p> </p><p>"Ronnie! Aren't you glad we're partners?" he asked, slapping down on the chair where he expected her to move to. She sighed as she picked up her binder and books, walking over to the vacant desk next to him, in the very back of the classroom. It was darker back there, and she could barely see the board. Even worse, the last row was filled with slackers who made inappropriate jokes under their breath the entire class. Not exactly Veronica's style.</p><p> </p><p>She scoffed. "Not particularly, but that is beside the point. What has Ms. Flemming assigned for us?" she asked, smoothing her skirt as she sat down next to the boy. He laughed at her response, which caused a great deal of bewilderment, as she hadn't said anything particularly funny.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, kitten, she <em>has assigned us </em>to dissect and interpret the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet," he replied, opening his textbook to the correct page. Veronica rolled her eyes. Romeo and Juliet is work for an eighth-grader! It was their senior year in the most advanced English class possible, and this is what they were doing? Veronica hesitantly opened her book to the same page.</p><p> </p><p>"Y'know, we kind of relate to them. <em>Forbidden lovers," </em>he teased, drawing out the ender of 'lovers'. Veronica raised an eyebrow and tempted him to go on. "You, a Heather, top of the food chain. Kind of like a princess, the way you walk around thinking you're <em>all that. </em>Much like Juliet," he said, annotating a line of the sonnet.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica rolled her eyes. "First, you're forgetting that Romeo and Juliet not only could stand each other, which we cannot, but they were in love. Plus, you're no Romeo," she said, making a note of how Romeo hesitated to reveal himself to Juliet in the play.</p><p> </p><p>Jd sarcastically grabbed his heart and threw his head back. "Oh dear princess, you wound me! Don't flip your wig, dolly! What did you get for line 33?"</p><p> </p><p>"You may copy my paper, your work is to be ashamed of," she replied, handing over her fully annotated paper to Jd. He smiled as he copied her work, evidently thrilled at his own lack of participation. She crossed her arms as he hummed, waiting for the bell to ring so she could complain to the Heather's about Jd's nonsense.</p><p> </p><p>"Here ya go, baby!" he said, flinging the paper back to her, hitting her in the face. She glared at him as she pulled it down, and positioned it on her desk. Flemming continued to go on and on about the importance of iambic pentameter, while Veronica could not care less. Again, this was a middle school lesson, and it held almost no importance now that everyone in the class was already aware of it. She mindless traced her fingers over the paper, no listening to a word her teacher was saying.</p><p> </p><p>"Only one paper is needed to be turned in per group!" Flemming announced in a shrill, highly annoying voice. Jd stood from his chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, princess, I'll turn mine in. You keep that paper," he said. Why would Veronica want to keep that paper? It was the same nonsense as his. She started at it, hoping an answer would surface when she saw a message written in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Call me, 536-293-4895</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He wrote his <em>number </em>on your paper? The nerve of that boy!" Heather Chandler exclaimed, holding the paper up to the light of her window. Veronica and the other Heathers sat on her fluffy emerald carpet, as Heather Duke braided Heath McNamara's hair. </p><p> </p><p>Veronica nodded quickly. "And he kept calling me princess, then he compared us to Romeo and Juliet-"</p><p> </p><p>Heather interrupted her, turning around so violently her strawberry blonde hair whipped the window behind her. "Romeo and Juliet?! Oh my, he must think he has a chance! That truly is laughable. Do you suppose he assumes you're easy? Or perhaps he wrote down a fake number, so he could pull another one of his ridiculous pranks..." Heather trailed off, thinking. It wouldn't be beyond the boy to pull something like this.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't blow your top, Heather, he was most likely just trying to get lucky. Let's ignore it for now," Heather Duke commented, not moving her eyes from the gentle waves of Heather's hair as she braided it. Heather Chandler nodded and placed the paper down onto her desk.</p><p> </p><p>"That greaser just really gets on my nerves. He thinks he's so hip when he's just grody. Veronica, if he fancies you, maybe we can get back at him?" Heather asked, tilting her head.</p><p> </p><p>"How so?" Veronica asked, tucking a loose strand of her raven hair behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Heather sat down next to the other three and smoothed out her sweater. "Well, if he has feelings for you, he'd be upset to see you with someone else, correct?"</p><p> </p><p>Veronica laughed a bit, leaning back to sit on her ankles. "I'd hardly think he has feelings for me, he just got a kick out of annoying me," she explained, biting her bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose so," Heather said, reaching to take her long hair from her ponytail. "But, we still all need dates for the masquerade, and you are yet to find one, Ronnie."</p><p> </p><p>Veronica stifled a laughed. Heather McNamara had been asked by Ram, and Heather Chandler would be accompanied by Carter Beanty, a linebacker on the football team. Veronica assumed Heather Duke and Kurt would go together, as they've had an on and off relationship for a few months now. Veronica had a few offers but was yet to decide. "Oh, Heather, can't I just go alone? It's not as if anyone will know who I am under the mask..." she trailed off, staring out Heather's window at a passing bird.</p><p> </p><p>"But they will! You'll have a blue mask, I'll have a red mask, and so forth. Everyone will know who you are and it would be improper for you to attend without a date. How about Kurt Kelly? He is of good social status, and he's fine-looking,"  Heather suggested, raising her eyebrows at the other girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I assumed Kurt had an interest in asking Heather..." Veronica replied, looking over to the green-clad girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no need to worry about me, I think I'll be going with Nate Archind," Heather Duke said as she slowly finished the intricate braiding on Heather McNamara. It was quite beautiful, and it was a wonder Heather learned how to do such a complicated technique.</p><p> </p><p>Heather Chandler smiled, brushing her bangs out of her eyes as she redid her perfect high pony. "What do you say, Veronica? I can have him ask you tomorrow at school?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Did Veronica really have a choice in this situation? She was in no way interested in going to a dance with Kurt. He was rude to others, and he had little to no matters. His only real personality trait was being good at football, and even that was a shitty one. However, he <em>was</em> nice to her, and if necessary, she could just ditch him halfway through.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, I'll say yes if he asked me," Veronica responded, a clear lack of enthusiasm in her voice. Heather Mac clapped her hands excitedly, while Heather Chandler gave an approving smile. This would be a very long week.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Which Jd Meets Kurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI! Here we go!</p><p>Chapter 2 of this new book, I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday morning rolled by before Veronica knew it, and she was not excited. Heather had left out an outfit for Veronica, one much fancier than she normally would go with. It was a pale blue sleeveless dress with a peter pan collar and white details. She sighed, Kurt must be planning to ask her today, if she must get dressed up. Veronica fashioned her hair in a classic high pony, securing it with a ribbon to match her dress.</p><p> </p><p>She sat down at her vanity and gazed upon the makeup. She had never been wonderful at it, nor had she been terribly dreadful. If she messed it up, Heather would most likely fix it anyhow. She slowly and carefully applied a very light layer of rouge onto her upper cheekbone, tinting them a pale shade of red. She applied a quick coat of mascara, knowing that though the Heathers preferred a heavier, Marilyn Monroe inspired makeup look, she usually opted for a lighter version. Veronica tugged her coral lipstick across her lip and darkened her eyebrows with her mother's pencil. That should be enough, right?</p><p> </p><p>Veronica decided so. She grabbed her bookbag and a white sweater to wear on her way to school. "Good morning, Veronica, how did you sleep?" her mother asked as she placed a fruit platter onto the table. Veronica sat down next to her father, who was drinking his morning coffee and reading the paper and kissed his cheek good morning.</p><p> </p><p>"I slept well, and you?" she politely asked, internally rolling her eyes at their interaction.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm doing well, darling. How are your friends, I missed them on their way out yesterday," she inquired, placing down a plate with eggs and toast in front of her father. Veronica looked up at the clock and stood up from her chair, careful not to trip.</p><p> </p><p>He giggled previously as her mother raised an eyebrow. "They're doing well, and speaking of them, they'll be here in about 2 minutes, so I should really go get my shoes on. Thank you for breakfast, mother, goodbye father!" she called out as she ran down the stairs to her basement. The way Veronica spoke around her parents was so odd- and so unlike her. But they still had an idea of her in their mind in which she was a perfect suburban daughter, and she wouldn't want to disappoint them.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica tied up her saddle shoes as she heard a car honk outside of her house. That was her ride.</p><p> </p><p>She headed out, her mind calming at the sight of Heather's red Porsche. She had no idea why the intense color brought her comfort, but it did. It felt like home. She quickly sat in the back seat, next to Heather McNamara. Heather Duke was in the passenger seat, and as always, Heather Chandler was driving. "You look decent today, Veronica. I'm glad you wore the dress, so much better than <em>usual," </em>she said, drawing at the last word with a cruel hint. Veronica rolled her eyes, for she was used to this treatment.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Heather. Any reason I'm all dressed up today?" she asked, dreading the answer. Heather Duke laughed in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Amnesia? Baby, you heard yesterday. Kurt Kelly will ask you to the masquerade, and you two can play backseat bingo later in his ford," Heather Duke sneered, crossing her legs. Veronica flinched at the thought, for Kurt Kelly was not exactly someone she wanted to kiss. He wouldn't be her first, despite what most probably thought, but her peck in sophomore year barely counted. Not compared to what the Heathers did on the regular.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica scoffed. "He's so <em>cube. </em>Like, he's nice and all, but something about that boy just bugs me," she replied, gazing out through the window. The town of Westerberg sped by, as it did every day.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, he's going to ask you, and you said you would say yes," Heather stated simply, parking right in front of the school. </p><p> </p><p>"And what if I say no?" Veronica bravely challenged as the group exited the car.</p><p> </p><p>"You <em>know </em>what will happen, honey."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veronica rapped her pencil anxiously against her desk in English class. It was 3rd period, meaning she had lunch next, where she assumed she would be asked. Kurt would most likely be accompanied by his football friends, and they'd walk over to the Heathers' table and ask her. She'd say yes, he'd smile, maybe they'd hug, then it would be over. Nothing to be particularly frightened of- but still not something she was looking forward to.</p><p> </p><p>"Why so antsy, Ronnie?" a smug voice asked from behind her. She frowned, turning back, to see Jd looking unimpressed and bored with the lesson. The bell hadn't run yet, so close hadn't technically started, but Ms. Flemming was already on a rant about modern media. "You nervous for Kelly to ask you out?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica gasped. How did <em>he </em>of all people know? Did everyone? "I have no idea what you're talking about, <em>greaser,</em>" she unconvincingly stated, crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p>He just laughed. "Yes you do,<em> kitten</em>. Listen, I know you all swoon for a letterman jacket, but you're knock-out, and he's lumpy. Go with like, Rob Jackson or something."<br/><br/></p><p>Veronica laughed right back, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. "What makes you think you can tell me what to do? I <em>know </em>Rob Jackson is your friend, don't try and set me up with him."</p><p> </p><p>He grinned, and the bell rang right before he started again. "I thought I was a greaser, therefore I have no friends. Loner, right?" he asked, lazily leaning back in his chair. Veronica was about to shoot back with one of the many comebacks she was taught by her 'friends', but Ms. Flemming, as usual, ruined the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Quiet, please, everyone, the class has begun! Please open your books to Act 5, Scene 3! We will be going over the tragic death scene of Romeo and Juliet."</p><p> </p><p>Veronica sighed, and buried her head in her arms, resting on the desk. This would be a <em>very </em>long class. Romeo and Juliet's death was so cliche it was painful- though it must not have been cliche at the time, considering it was the first star-crossed lovers story. Veronica imagined how it would feel to be so powerful in writing that you <em>create </em>a cliche. That so many people want to copy you, it seems repetitive. That was the dream.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she'd become a writer. Her parents and peers obviously expected her to become a housewife in Sherwood Ohio, but did she have to do so? It wouldn't be a horrible life- she'd always be safe and comfortable. But maybe she could be like those women in the commercials- ones who become secretaries, or authors. She could be like Jane Austen and write poems all day long. That would be much better than cooking and cleaning all day.</p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Sawyer, are you listening?" an old voice squealed from the front. Oh no. </p><p> </p><p>She'd been caught not listening. Veronica Sawyer had never been in trouble in class- not once. She got good grades, the teachers loved her- and now she was slacking off. Veronica froze a bit and began to internally panic. Would Ms. Flemming hate her? "Yes, I'm so sorry Ms. Flemming," she answered, stiff with fear. Of course, the old bat wouldn't punish her, but a teacher not respecting you is just as worse of a fate. What if she brought her grade down?<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"That's alright, dear. I asked you to read from line 321 on Scene 5, Act 3," the teacher answered, adjusting her weather. Relief washed over Veronica as she let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of course. A glooming peace this morning with it brings. The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned, and some punishèd. For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." she quickly read, careful not to mess up any translations. Was this really necessary? Again, this seemed like eighth-grader work, and they were <em>seniors. </em>Not productive <em>at all.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Very good. Class, turn to the person in front of you, and discuss. I've got to run- please be working while I'm gone!" the teacher yelled, running out the door. <em>Probably off to smoke weed, </em>Veronica thought, not interested in discussing the last scene with Jd.</p><p> </p><p>The boy behind her let out a laugh. "She is a hippie, so probably. Didn't know you even knew what pot was, Sawyer," he remarked, as Veronica turned around.</p><p> </p><p>A stunned expression hit her face. Did she say that out loud? "I do know what it is, pillowcase. What are we supposed to be talking about, again?" she asked, twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers. She couldn't concentrate on what was happening with everything going through her mind right now- it was too much. Kurt, Jd, Flemming, Heather- they were overwhelming. Well, maybe not Jd, but she would never admit that.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that Baudelaire?" she suddenly asked, caught off guard by the copy of 'The Flowers of Evil' sitting on his desk. He didn't seem like the type to be reading old french poetry- he seemed very modern angst.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep. <em>'Passion I hate, and spirit does me wrong. Let us love gently.'" </em>Jd quoted, smirking at Veronica's shocked expression.</p><p> </p><p>Woah. </p><p> </p><p>No one at this school had ever quoted French literature to her before. Here Jd was, holding one of her favorite books, with that smirk. God, she felt like such a nerd for being attracted to him, just because of that quote! 'Passion I hate, and spirit does me wrong. Let us love gently.'. Ok, that's hot for everyone, right? Not just her?</p><p> </p><p>Jd was different, and she saw it now. Maybe he wasn't just a greaser in the back of the classroom who smoked and made rude comments. He was like the life she envisioned for herself- freedom and risk. Kurt was like the life everyone envisioned <em>for </em>her- safety, comfort. But Kurt would ask her to the dance in the cafeteria at lunch, and she would say yes. She would only talk to Jd during class, and they would never get to know each other. Because she was a Heather, and that was how it had to be. She had to date high, couldn't date down. She needed to be Veronica Sawyer, yet not at all. A warped version of herself.</p><p> </p><p>A version that would never fit with Jd.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just relax, Ronnie, it's not like he's going to propose," Heather McNamara nonchalantly muttered as Veronica tapped her foot. She could feel eyes from the jock table on the back of her head, and she didn't like it one bit. A part of her was still in shock from what happened last period- and the way she was all of a sudden attracted to <em>Jd, </em>of all people. No, she would push that thought out of her mind. Right now, she needed to survive lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica felt someone kick her leg under the table, and her eyes shot up to Heather. Heather Chandler was grinning ear to ear, and Veronica knew why. Oh, how she dreaded what would happen next.</p><p><br/>"Hey, 'Ronica," Kurt stared from behind her. Veronica felt the jock table and the Heathers go quiet as Veronica turned in her chair to face the boy. <em>Ve. It's </em>Ve<em>ronica, Kurt, </em>she thought, as she faked a small smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me on Friday," he said, confident as ever.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica dreamed of standing up and walking away, leaving him in her dust. She dreamed of telling Heather that she couldn't control her, that she wasn't some sidekick. Kurt Kelly needed to be put in his face, but she wouldn't be the one to do it. "Sure, Kurt, I'd like that," was all she said, remembering the words of her mother. Be calm, be quiet, be good. No one wants a talkative girl. No one wants a girl who's bold. No one wants a girl like Veronica, or who Veronica is inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Cool," he said, and the jocks walked away. Veronica let out some air she'd been holding in, and turned back to the Heathers. They looked ecstatic that Veronica had landed her first date in god knows how long- but the girl in blue felt miserable.</p><p> </p><p>"Chin up, V, it'll be a blast!" Heather duke commented, her eyes telling a different story. Veronica raised an eyebrow- what was she mad about? She seemed really pissed at Veronica- but the girl had done everything right! She was polite, accepted the offer, and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Veronica suddenly remembered Heather and Kut's past relationship status and cringed. What a bad friend, to go to a dance with Heather's ex. But in all fairness towards her, it <em>was</em> Kurt that asked her, and she had been pushed to accept. In addition, who would be <em>upset </em>that Kurt was out of their hair? If someone were to swoop in right now and take him away from her, Veronica would probably rejoice. But alas, no guardian angel would heed to her request, so she was stuck with a mean Heather, an angry Heather, and... and a dumb Heather.</p><p> </p><p>The Heathers and Veronica. What a perfect group.</p><p> </p><p>"So, girls, I'm assuming we're all going with our signature colors for our dress," Heather Chandler said, smiling her diplomatic smile. "We should go have them made for us after school today. I'll drive," she decided. Veronica sighed, knowing she couldn't get out of it.</p><p> </p><p>"I was thinking I could wear red..." Heather Duke said with a small voice, trailing off. <em>Wow, brave, </em>Veronica thought. Heather Duke usually never challenged anyone, let alone the queen of red. Veronica half expected Heather to explode, but she didn't.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed. "Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast? First, you want to change your date, next you ask to be red when you <em>know </em>that I'm always red. You're green."</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, I think it would be kind of cool if we all switched the colors up, just for one night. I mean, the whole masquerade is that no one knows who we are, right? So wouldn't dressing in our colors kind of ruin that?" Veronica asked, mushing around her fruit cup with a fork. She didn't expect Heather to even consider it, taking into account the tradition of the Heathers being dressed to perfection.</p><p> </p><p>Heather surprised her. "Wait, maybe you're right. It would be <em>unexpected, </em>new, fresh!" she exclaimed as if she was some fashion designer in Paris, and Veronica had a best selling coat idea. "But I still want to go with red. Heather," she said, turning to Heather McNamara, "what if you do pink? It's not similar to yellow, yet it quite fits your personality," she said, tapping her red fingernails onto the table. "Heather, you'd look nice in purple. And Veronica... since you're so <em>sad </em>about all of this, you can wear black."</p><p> </p><p>Veronica raised an eyebrow. It was a huge shock, having the Heathers go to such an important event in such unusual colors, but black? None of them even wore black details on their clothes, Heather thought it was too depressing. Now here she was, suggesting that she wear it to a ball. "Oh, don't give me that look, Ronnie. You have dark hair and eyes, yet light skin- black would look very flattering on you. Plus, it fits the whole 'mysterious midnight gala' vibe. C'mon, baby, you'll look knock-out."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ok, the brunette is next!" called a short and plump lady from their fitting room. They were being measured just days before the actual ball- which Veronica felt to be very absurd. But it didn't matter- all three of the Hewtahers were rich enough to pull strings, so the dresses would be ready in time. Veronica stepped onto the platform, as the woman scrambled around her with measuring tape.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's see- 63 inches tall, 35 chest, 22 waist- 36 hip..." </p><p> </p><p>She continued to measure all along Veronica, including silly things like her ankle and wrist width. The Heathers were on a couch next to her, having already been measure, reading fashion magazines. "We should go to the beauty salon beforehand, they can do our makeup and hair," Heather Duke commented, her eyes not peeling off of the glossy pages.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica nodded in agreement, and Heather Chandler smiled. "Good idea, Heather. Pauline, are you done with Veronica? I would like to talk to you about what everyone's dresses should look like."</p><p> </p><p>The older woman nodded and followed Heather out of the room. Veronica sighed, as she plopped herself on the couch next to the three girls. "Have you two bought your masks yet?" she asked, picking up her copy of 'King Lear', and opening it.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't quite yet- I suppose they'll come with the dresses. Pauline always gives us the accessories as well," Heather McNamara said, blowing a bubble with her pink gum. Maybe the color <em>would </em>suit her.</p><p> </p><p>Heather Duke started going on a tangent about how her mother won't let her go steady with anyone- and from there on out Veronica was lost.</p><p> </p><p>The next coming week would be hell.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Which Heather meets Jd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long! I promise I'm not abandoning this fic, my main fic is at a turning point so I've been writing on that a bunch. Anyway, enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>P.S., when I put 'meet' in the title of the chapter, I don't mean to meet for the first time, but rather interact with them more? Idk just vibe w it ig</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, I forgot to inform you, we're getting a ride from Ram today, my car is in the repair," Heather Chandler lightly said as she brushed through Veronica's hair. They were in the girl's bathroom, skipping the last ten minutes of their final period. Veronica sighed, stepping away from Heather and her comb. The day had been picture-perfect for any other teen- but Veronica seemed to be the expectation. Why couldn't she just be normal, and be excited that she was asked to the ball by the quarterback? Why couldn't she accept that she was a Heather, and had to act like one? And more importantly, why couldn't she seem to get Jd off her mind?</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong, Ronnie?" Heather asked, her eyebrows scrunched in concern. Veronica briefly contemplated telling Heather what was on her mind- Jd. She decided against it, but spoke up about another, almost equally pressing issue in her life.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm just a bit worried. Juniors are only allowed homecoming, and I was sick last year. I've never been to a school dance, let alone a ball! In addition, Kurt makes me nervous. He's just... off," Veronica explained, leaning against the bathroom wall to face Heather. "I'm being stubborn- I'll be alright. I'm just not sure what to expect."</p><p> </p><p>Heather sighed and smoothed out her red-plaid skirt. "Veronica, you've been a Heather for more than a year now. You went on that double date with me, Dennis and Ryan, you were so comfortable! What's really going on?" she asked. Veronica repressed a sigh, knowing she couldn't truly tell her best friend what was happening.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe I just won't include the whole truth, </em>Veronica thought as she twirled her hair. Did she even know the whole truth? No. So she would just tell Heather what she was certain of. "Jd has been talking to me in class," she mumbled, keeping her eyes to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Heather cocked an eyebrow. "Talking to you? How?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like, flirting I guess. More than normal," she explained, turning to look in the mirror. That was the truth, he had been flirting. But did she enjoy it?</p><p> </p><p>No. She had declared that she <em>hated </em>Jason Dean, and him quoting french literature would not change that. him staring into her eyes would not change that. He was danger- and Veronica wasn't a huge fan of danger. Sure, she liked to take a risk every now and then, but she never put herself in a situation where she could possibly get hurt. Guys like him, all they did was hurt. Kurt would probably bore her out of her mind, but he was dreamy and safe. Jd... his danger and rebellion attracted her, just like it would any teenage girl. But she would stay away from Jd's James Dean, and she would stick with Kurt's Paul Newman.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, such a greaser! First, he gives you his number, next he flirts with you. A boy like that should know his place, at the bottom of the food chain. We're doing something about this," Heather declared. The girl in red turned to the mirror, and let out a breath of air. She turned to Veronica, who's head was still bowed to the ground, and lifted her chin with a finger. "Remember who you are, darling."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heather Chandler let out a giggle as she slid into Ram's car, in the backseat next to Veronica. The scene was perfect- something out of a movie, probably starring Marilyn Monroe. Veronica and Heather wore matching polka dot sunglasses that color-coordinated with their outfits, their hair in perfect ponytails. Ram sat in the driver's seat, with Kurt in the passenger. A perfect autumn day it was, with the leaves not yet falling, but transitioning from yellow to orange. Ram's turquoise convertible was as sleek as it got in Sherwood, and almost everyone was jealous. Veronica was practically starstruck about riding in such a fancy vehicle, but she tried not to show it.</p><p> </p><p>"You girls ready?" the driver asked, revving the engine. Veronica laughed in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's motor!" Heather exclaimed, hands in the air. At that moment, Veronica wasn't dwelling over any problems, she was just happy (as happy as one could be, while secretly resenting their life). Cool air whipped her ponytail back and forth as Kurt turned on an Elvis song, blasting it through the air. The roof was down, and Heather and her sung along to their favorite verse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>♩'But you can knock me down, step in my face</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Slander my name all over the place</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>And do anything that you want to do</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>But uh uh honey lay off of my shoes</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>And don't you step on my blue suede shoes</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes' ♫</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veronica giggled with Heather, as they reached a red light. She let her elbow rest outside of the car, as she gazed outside. Maybe it wasn't ideal, but she enjoyed her time with Heather. Sometimes being a teenager was fun.</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a loud motorcycle pull up in the lane next to her. It was a loud roar, and quite unpleasant. The rider wasn't wearing a helmet, which seemed like a horrible idea to Veronica. Had he not heard the horror stories before?</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, dolly. Enjoying the flip-top with those frats?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Oh. Veronica's heart raced a beat per mile as she realized who the voice belonged to. Jd, of course, managed to show up when she finally had gotten him off her mind. Here he was, with his messy, greased hair, and a motorcycle, making Veronica's cheeks warm. Who was he to do that?</p><p> </p><p>"Get with it, pillowcase, she's not into you," Heather said, coming to Veronica's rescue. Kurt laughed a bit and flipped the other boy off. That, Veronica decided, had only fueled Jd's </p><p> </p><p>"Don't flip your lid, Kelly. Just wondering why Ronnie would hang out with a scum bag like you when she could be riding with me"</p><p> </p><p>"You are so rude, Jd!" Veronica exclaimed, a hand to her heart. Secretly, she suppressed a smile. Even if it was slightly rude, it was also kind of funny to watch Kurt's expression change from smugness to anger, to insecurity.</p><p> </p><p>"Never to you, baby," he replied, leaving Veronica with her mouth agape. The light was back to green as soon as it had turned, and Ram sped off with a stony expression. Veronica sunk deeper into her seat, not sure what to feel.</p><p> </p><p>On the one hand, she was angered. They had been having a blast- and Jd came and ruined the mood. Heather had her arms crossed now, Ram focused on the road, Kurt turned the music down. She knew Jd wasn't actually into her- he just enjoyed seeing them all mad. It was sort of entertaining, but it was also annoying. On the other hand, she loved the rebellion in his voice as he stood up to the queen bee and the quarterback, something most students would never have dreamed of. He was a classic movie bad-boy, and Veronica couldn't help but want to dive deeper.</p><p> </p><p>"That creep, you really weren't kidding!" Heather exclaimed, her forehead scrunched in an unknown emotion. Veronica cringed at the interaction and nodded her head. She <em>had </em>warned Heather. </p><p> </p><p>"He, uh, fancy you?" Kurt asked from a seat in front, twidling his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no, he just likes making people mad. I bet he talks to all the girls like that, just to see their reactions. He would've with Heather, but she scares him," Veronica explained, flicking her ponytail coincidentally over her shoulder. If she believed it, so would they. </p><p> </p><p>Ram snorted and accelerated the car. "Nah, he's into you. Greasers like that want a nice girl to corrupt, and you haven't been ruined yet like the others," he explained, his eyes locked on the road.</p><p> </p><p>"The others, like me?" Heather asked, her eyes icy. Ram cursed under his breath, and Veronica resisted yet another urge to laugh. The way Heather could bring so many men to their knees was truly hilarious and incredibly impressive.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I meant- you know what I meant, H. Veronica's, like, a textbook virgin. Bet he wants to change that," Ram said with a laugh, which Kurt reciprocated with. Heather rolled her eyes, and Veronica once again felt heat rise to her cheeks. If only she could disappear.</p><p> </p><p>"Classy, Ram," Veronica shot back, twirling a strand of hair around her finger in mock confidence. "Are we going to your house, Heather?"</p><p> </p><p>The taller girl nodded before letting out a yawn. "Yep. It's the first on the right, if you don't mind, Ram," she said, batting her mascara covered eyelashes. Ram gave a goofy smile and a solider salute, before turning into Heather McNamara's driveway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can I ask you guys an honest question?" Veronica nervously said to the group of girls in front of her. "Am I really a textbook virgin?"</p><p> </p><p>Heather Duke let out a laugh, while the others rolled their eyes. The four girls sat with their homework in front of them on Heather McNamara's fluffy yellow carpet. Heather Duke was doing all of their math, Veronica was doing all of the English, and the other two were doing absolutely nothing, in true Heathers fashion. </p><p> </p><p>"Kind of, I mean you've only had one kiss, and that was a peck," Heather Duke said with a smirk, not dragging her eyes away from Veronica's pre-calc problems. "Plus, you blush every time a guy so much as looks at you," she added, enough to maker Heather McNamara giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"But do you look at me and instantly think that?" Veronica clarified, scrunching her nose a bit. How could she focus on an analysis of <em>The Alchemist </em>when such a pressing issue was at hand? It was clearly a problem.</p><p> </p><p>Heather Chandler sighed shaking her head at the smaller girl. "It's not a bad thing Ronnie, the boys think it's cute that you're so innocent," she said, her lips curling up in a small smile. Veronica seemed to sink deeper into the soft fabric.</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm not!" she protested.</p><p> </p><p>"It's ok Veronica, accept it," Heather McNamara said with a slight sigh.</p><p> </p><p><em>Am I really that prudish?  </em>Veronica thought, her mind silently attacking her. "Is that why Jd calls me kitten?"</p><p> </p><p>Silence filled the air for almost ten seconds before the three Heathers dissolved into a fit of laughter. Heather Chandler broke first, wiping an eye as she stared at Veronica. "Oh my, yes! I didn't know he called you that, Ram must be right!" she exclaimed, reaching over to hold Veronica's hands in her own. The girl in blue lowered her head a bit in shame, realizing that her friend may in fact be correct.</p><p> </p><p>"About?" Veronica asked, willing to create the benefit of the doubt.</p><p> </p><p>"About Jd wanting you to kneel at his altar, if you catch my drift," Heather said, reading her eyebrows suggestively. Veronica wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but she was almost 100% sure it was something strange and sexual.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's just vulgar!" Veronica exclaimed, a giggle escaping her mouth before she could hold it in.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"See, that's virgin talk!" Heather McNamara pointed at, a smug smile on her face<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Heather Duke seemed unnecessarily pleased with the situation and finally tore her attention from the math. "Oh my goodness, Jd wants to corrupt Veronica! We could <em>destroy </em>him with that!" she gleefully squealed.</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't every boy want to though? It doesn't make him special..." McNamara trailed off, studying Veronica's expression.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica just shook her head at her friends' behavior. "No, no one wants to do any of that, certainly not me! We will not be <em>destroying </em>Jd anytime soon!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Why?" Heather Chandler asked with an eyebrow raised as she re-tightened her ponytail. "It's funny!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's cruel!" Veronica almost yelled, placing her pencil onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Chandler only rolled her eyes, and Duke followed. "Besides the point, Veronica. Look, he was clearly bothering you today trying to get in your pants. Say the word, and I'll have Ram and Kurt deal with it. They already don't like him much, and if you ask me, Kurt seemed a little jealous in the car today..." Chandler trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>Heather McNamara, who hadn't been present during the 'bothering' was visibly confused. "What happened in the car?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing!" Veronica quickly said before Heather could overexaggerate the story. Nothing truly happened- Jd just flirted lightly with her at a red light. Big deal! Before she knew it, everyone would be hearing a blown out of proportion story about a fight and a gun and a high-speed car chase. Heather always did have a flair for the dramatics.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, nothing, except for Red Dawn flirting with Veronica on his little greaser bike!"</p><p> </p><p>"He did not!" Heather Duke said in shock, a wide grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica curled up, her legs around her knees, and let her face be buried in her forearms. Could this day get any more uncomfortable?</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he did!" Heather said with a laugh, a she tapped Veronica's foot, a signal for her to uncurl. Veronica followed the command but still glared at the three girls in front of her, all of whom were laughing their heads off.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my, Veronica, what did you say?" McNamara asked, her eyes filled with wonder, concern, and intrigue.</p><p> </p><p>Well, Heather <em>was </em>in the care, so Veronica had to be honest in this situation. "I told him not to be rude to Kurt!" </p><p> </p><p>"That is hilarious!" Duke exclaimed, tilting her head back to giggle some more. Veronica sighed, tired of the girls' bullshit, and stood up a bit.</p><p> </p><p>She made her way to the full body mirror next to where she had been sitting and smoothed out her skirt. As she inspected herself, she came to the conclusion that she looked like everyone else- so what made her 'scream virgin'? What made her different, and how could she change that? <em>Should </em>she change that?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, be quiet, you all! I need to know how I can seem less..." Veronica trailed off, at loss of words. <em>Prudish? Virgin? Good-girl? Basic? Stupid?</em></p><p> </p><p>"Like a 90-year-old grandmother?" Heather McNamara helpfully offered, shooting up from her seated position to stand next to Veronica in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica nodded, turning her body to her friend. "Yes! Teach me!" she exclaimed, her arms out in need of assistance.</p><p> </p><p>Heather Chandler slowly got up and stood next to the two with a disapproving look on her face. "Veronica, the only way to not seem like a virgin is to not be a virgin, and are you really ready for that?" she asked, tilting her head and giving Veronica a look that only consisted of pity.</p><p> </p><p>"No, but-"</p><p> </p><p>Heather cut her off with a finger to her lip. "Exactly. Your good girl image is nothing to be ashamed of- people find it cute! I'm the mean Heather, Heather is the kind Heather, Heather is the judgy Heather, and you are the good girl Heather. The cute one!" she said, gesturing to each Heather as she explained what the world thought of them.</p><p> </p><p>The <em>good-girl </em>Heather? The <em>cute </em>Heather? Veronica didn't even want to be known as a Heather- because she wasn't. Even if they were her friends, she was still Veronica, and she was still a bit different from them. But if she had to be a Heather she would want to be the smart one, or the bold one, or the brave one. Definitely not the cute Heather, and certainly not the good-girl one, which was just code for saying <em>prude Heather.</em></p><p> </p><p>"What if I don't want to be the cute one?" she challenged, sitting on the edge of McNamara's large bed with an <em>oomph. </em></p><p> </p><p>Heather Duke finally stood up, just to sit next to Veronica on the bed, placing her hand on the other girl's. "Don't be someone you aren't to fit in on the wrong side of the tracks," she said, a sweet twinge to her voice. maybe she was trying to be kind, but there was also a hidden meaning behind her words. <em>You don't fit in on the other side of the tracks, you would never. You are right where you belong.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Heather's right," Chandler said, smiling at the girls on the bed. "You need to forget about Jesse James, and let me take care of it. Just relax, and focus on the fact that my mother will be bringing our dresses in at any minute! I can't believe the ball is tomorrow!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jd sighed as he opened the door to his house with a large creaking sound. Another day, another hell. Well, maybe not. It wasn't as bad as usual, as Jd got to see Kurt and Ram pissed off. That was always fun. </p><p> </p><p>But more than that, he thought he saw something in Veronica. He flirted with her in class, in the halls, and at that moment, on the street. It wasn't because he was bored, or he wanted to piss off her annoying ass friends (though that certainly was a plus), but he saw something in Veronica. Maybe it was the way she walked slightly less certain than her friends, maybe it was the way she clutched her books tighter. Maybe it was the way she clearly had to fight to hold in laughter every time he insulted Kelly. Maybe it was her brains, her wit, and genius that she showed every day in their English class.</p><p> </p><p>She managed to find a meaning behind the most random of things. She dug into each movement, each object- and she found it a purpose. She found very little, insignificant detail, and she gave it enough analysis to write a whole paper. Jd, in life, was one of those insignificant details. He moved constant, with Westerberg being the first school in which he stayed more than a year. He and his dad fight more than they talked, and they talked about a lot of shit. In short, life massively fucked him over. They didn't give him shit, then told him to get over it. He was glossed over, ignored by everyone, and everything.</p><p> </p><p>But not Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, she didn't like him. But she didn't have to. She noticed him, and she talked to him. He saw it in her eyes as he annoyed her for the fiftieth time that day- he saw the analyzing that she did so frequently. She bothered, she <em>cared </em>enough to even winder about what was going on in his mind, what the meaning behind his words was. Even if her wonder went something along the lines of <em>why the fuck is this boy so stupid? </em>he would still take it. Because she put thought into him, she noticed him.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't just that. He saw she had a soul. When the theaters went too far, she was the first to stop them. When Ms. Flemming went on tangents about some incorrect, flowery bullshit, veronica was always the first to correct her. Even though these people had authority over her, she never let that stop her from doing what was right. Jd didn't have the strong morality that she did, but he wished for it. He admired her strong will, her fierce sense of right and wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that was why he fell in love with her.</p><p> </p><p>Everything, all together- it made perfect sense. She noticed him, she had a soul, she knew right from wrong, she was strong and smart and brave and witty and- and Jd loved it. Maybe he didn't love her since he didn't know her much. But he was in love with all her defining features, many of which weren't seen by anyone but him.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he had heard everyone's opinions on her, He knew the opinions on all the Heathers- it was certainly a hot topic of discussion around Westerberg. People feared yet respected Heather Chandler, and he'd have to agree. She was the only Heather who never fell victim to his stupid pranks, despite his many attempts. That girl gave off a pretty powerful aura, and though Jd didn't like it, he respected it.</p><p> </p><p>Heather McNamara and Heather Duke didn't have extremely discernable personalities- they were sort of just the 'other' Heathers. Heather McNamara, while still cruel, was slightly kinder than the others, and quite a bit dumber. Maybe what made her so kind was her utter lack of intelligence and the empty hole in her moral compass. Heather Duke was clearly just a follower, an attempted copy of Heather Chandler, but a failed one at that. She seemed to judge everyone who walked by her, including herself. What a sad life.</p><p> </p><p>Then, of course, there was Veronica. He knew the story of a geek turned popular- but he didn't quite believe it. She must not have changed mentally, she was still the same Veronica. Yet it was the clothes and makeup that made others view her differently, not the social status. Many jokes were made at her expense -behind all of the Heathers' backs, of course- about her. She was a prude, she was innocent, she was a white dove. There was a bet going around on who would be the first to 'corrupt' her, and so far, Kurt Kelly was a fan favorite.</p><p> </p><p>Kurt Kelly. It boiled his blood that day in the cafeteria, seeing him ask her to the ball. She was so clearly anxious about the whole situation- her body language told it all. It was clear she was pressured int accepting an unwanted invitation from an unwanted suitor, but nonetheless, she had said yes. Jd wouldn't have asked heel, he didn't have the balls, and he knew she would say know. She seeing her smile and how she noded sweetly at the boy who had one sick intention in mind made Jd want to hurl.</p><p> </p><p>They were both popular, it made sense. But while Kurt was the smartest guy on the football team, that wasn't saying much. Veronica was smart, Kurt wasn't. Veronica was kind and innocent, Kurt was cruel and dirty-minded (he was a teenage boy, so who could blame him? But, as every other pubescent boy did, he should keep in vulgar thoughts in his head and his dick in his pants). Veronica was funny and witty, he was about as dense as a rock. They were painfully incompatible, and not only did they both know it, but the whole school did.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was reading too much into the entire situation. Maybe Veronica actually just wanted to have some light-hearted fun at the gala.</p><p> </p><p>The gala.</p><p> </p><p>Jd had planned not to go, as that wasn't his type of thing. But everyone would be in masks- no one would know who was who. Veronica would have no idea it was him, and maybe he could talk to her. As of now, the only conversation the could have was light arguments and Jd's flirting, because they knew who they were. They were painfully aware of their social standing, and how it prohibited them from having any meaningful interactions with people above or below them. But at the Masquerade, the wall didn't exist. No one could tell if he was Ram Sweeney or Rodney Geoghan- and it didn't matter.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he would go to the ball. He believes in Veronica, he believes she was a good person. And while there must be good in everyone, it was different with her. Maybe they were meant to mean something to each other.</p><p> </p><p>He prayed that they would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kinda long? Whatever, hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>